


Loki and the Werecat

by redwisteria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwisteria/pseuds/redwisteria





	Loki and the Werecat

He was there tonight. 

As part of the royal family it was expected for him to be there but I didn't really think he would come to just sit there watch hours and hours of boring singing with his dysfunctional family. But the cheeky bastard was there.

This Opera was hosted in the palace in honor of the midgardian friend of Thor, Jane. She was "visiting" ( taking refuge again, more like) and Thor wanted to make her feel welcome. I didn't want to be put on the royal security detail for this night. The moon was reaching it's zenith in couple of nights and I didnt want to be anywhere near the God of Mischief for this. But the Chief wouldn't hear it. She thinks I should be able to handle it now that I am an adult. 

But it wasn't to be. I could sense him entering Opera hall all the way from the viewing box, my hair atingle on my arms. The tingling only got worse as he neared the box. I kept my gaze forward and distant taking care not to see him. But I couldn't help noticing the smirk on his lips as he walked past me to take his seat beside his mother, his nostrils aflare like a snake as if he was sniffing the air. 

And the cheeky bastard sat there, right next to his mother, staring at me the whole time of the Opera. Those fiery green eyes were setting me ablaze and I could feel my hormones flooding in me, the familiar symptoms of an oncoming mating frenzy. I was almost in tears because if anything were to happen here before the whole Royal family it would be the worst dishonor any werecat could bring her tribe. I discreetly wiped off the sweat from the back of my neck and my glance inadvertently went to him in a moment of weakness. Those eyes. Gods be damned, my knees turned into pudding and I was almost down. And as quickly as that he averted his eyes back to the Opera, with a ghost of a smile on his lips being obscured by his fingers. Right then, I could feel the rush of frenzy subsiding inside me. It was almost like he could control the very essence of me with just a glance and he knew it. 

The rest of the Opera went without incident. As soon as it ended I cleared out and went straight to my dorm and swallowed the pre-mating pills. 

The lower level tribes have their rooms upper mid-level catacombs. They are serene and comfortable although a little too open for my tastes. But I don't hate seeing the moon filling my balcony skyspace. The hormones seem to have subsided now that I have the pills in me. My mind keeps going to that debilitating glance. There is no way he could have controlled my hormones like that, is there ? Yeah, he is a God and all but I am an Asgardian too. Maybe it was just my hormone addled brain playing tricks on me. I put my hair in a braid and start to get ready for bed. I felt a ghost of caress on my nape. I turned back to see but there was no one but the air. Was that a illusion ? I suddenly felt beat. I wanted to just go to sleep and forget everything. I crawled into the covers and crossed my arms over my eyes. The minute I closed my eyes his face floated up before me. Those razor sharp eyes, intent on me, ready to devour me the minute I show even a slither of weakness. I willed myself to breathe slowly and tried to concentrate on going to sleep. Just then, I felt a ghost of kiss on my lips. It was definitely there. Brief but heavy in it's assurance. I sprung up but there was only darkness surrounding me. Maybe it was the pill messing with my head. I pulled the covers over my head and crawled into a circle to go to sleep. 

I didn't know what time it was when I was abruptly woken up. My covers were drenched in my sweat, my pajamas half way across the floor and I was naked and already turning. My orange-red tail was out and my canines were growing. I couldn't muster the energy to control my transformation because my mind was fully occupied with the pain-pleasure pulsing between my thighs. Yup, my mating frenzy had started. Those pills were useless, argh. I was overwhelmed with anger and lust. I was meowling and howling, trying to stretch into myself to put some pressure on my clit but it was nowhere near enough. I wanted something hard and strong to hold me down and devour me from inside out. 

And before I knew it, I had turned completely, howling into the night on all fours. I jumped out my balcony and was running over the roofs with one singular destination in mind. His room. It's the one to the left of that huge ordained chimney coming into my view, just then. No. I screeched myself to a stop. I had enough sense in me to not ask for a God to take me. I knew what that would entail. A lifetime of promise. No. All I needed was a partner for the night. I could find it easily in the Old Rum tavern down the street. Even my anxiety wouldn't be a problem now, since I was in heat and I could get any man I want and it didn't have to be Him. 

I flicked my tail and turned towards the tavern. I had jumped only a few steps in that direction when I started sensing footsteps behind me. The thundering weight in them felt huge and angry. I sneaked a look back my shoulder but there was no one. That's where I went wrong. The footsteps were actually below me, because right then a huge black tabby jumped over onto the roof in front of me. I was thrown back a few steps because of the force of it's landing. 

He was double my size and my ears went limp in unconscious submission. But I gathered myself enough in the next few seconds to snarl at him because I didn't want to be mounted by some common feral. But when I saw his eyes I realized it was no common feral. Those sharp green eyes. I could recognized them anywhere. An unconscious whimper left my throat. I tried to run, turning away from him but he was on me in a couple of steps, forcing me to the ground. I started to panic in earnest, afraid that he might mount me as is. But he didn't move a muscle. He just lied there on me, his breathing constant. I lowered my head into the roof tiles and tried to quiet my thudding heart. I was half hopeful that he hadnt realized it was me. I purred a little, wagging my tail in submission, begging him to let me go. He started to nibble on my shoulders, repeatedly biting and flicking his rough tongue over the spot in circles. And just like that I was a seething puddle of nerves. My pussy went into a rage, my whole abdomen pulsing angrily and I yowled into the air too far gone to care about neighbors. He turned to his Asgardian self and carried me down into his room. 

He placed me beneath the covers on his bed and closed the balcony door. My spasms had subsided a little by then. So I tried to make a break for the door but he was too fast. He caught me in the air mid-jump and lied down with me on the bed. 

Stroking the fur beneath my ears, he purred and sang a song. Right on cue, I started to turn back to my Asgardian form. He was watching me the whole time, turning all the while fighting it. Because I knew staying in my cat form is the only protection but I couldn't control my body. His eyes were smiling as he leaned in for a kiss, holding my head in place. 

I tried to fight him but the desire raging in me betrayed me and I gave in to the kiss. Before I knew it, his hand had moved to my clit, pushing my legs open forcefully. I clenched and tried to pull his hands away but I was too late. His fingers was already all over my pussy. He smiled a wide tooth smile when he saw how wet I was. I tried to close my legs but he held them apart firmly with his foot. 

"Oh, so deliciously wet. How long were you suffering like this, my pet ?"he crooned, tracing a lazy feather-light circles on my clit with his thumb. All I could do was push at his shoulders weakly whimpering, trying to clench my pussy close. 

He chuckled a little, "and to think you had the audacity to think to give all of this to another man". He growled and buried himself in the hollow of my neck just as his fingers picked up to monstrous speed. 

My body involuntarily arched up towards his fingers and he inserted his fingers in me in a single swift move down. He started pumping them in and out, with his thumb on my clit. I didn't take him long to push me over the precipice. I came, gasping his name into the night, fingers scratching his neck.


End file.
